The invention relates to a windscreen wiper device, in particular for a motor vehicle, which is screwed to a chassis.
The windscreen wiper devices known in the art do not yield on an impact with a pedestrian and therefore present a high risk of injury to pedestrians. Protruding wiper bearings, in particular, entail a high risk of injury for pedestrians. Windscreen wiper devices of this type do not meet the stringent requirements placed on pedestrian impact protection.